My fault
by insainechild
Summary: Bella's life is changed due to one obsessed teacher. All human, a few lemons in later chapters. This is my first fanfic please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- History

Bella's POV

" We are now making our final decent into Port Angeles, Washington where the local time is 4:35 pm, Cloudy skies at a temperature of 62 degrees. Thank you for flying United Air Lines, We hope you will choose us the next time you fly". I was informed while trying to cat nap hoping to forget the last year of my life. My final destination really wasn't Port Angeles, I would still have to endure an hour long drive to Forks Washington, where I would spend the next year of my life before I was free to go where I wanted and do what I wanted.

Forks is a small, rainy town where I spent the first half of my life with my Mother Renee, Father Charlie and Older brother Emmett. I haven't been back in four long years, and the reason I am returning is all my fault. I don't really want to move back to Forks but I can't continue living in Phoenix either, I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I was still underage at 17, so I can't make life changing decisions yet ( at least that's what they tell me), they, meaning the child court service. I hate that I am still considered a child with everything that I have been through in the last year.

Now to straighten out the story I want to first inform you that my mother and father got divorced 8 years ago when I was only 8 years old , when I moved with my mom to Phoenix, while my older brother stayed with my dad in Forks. The reason's are unknown to me nor do I care anymore. When I left Forks my life was so much fun. My mom and I in a big city in Sunny Arizona, we lived in a small, cramped two bedroom apartment but we loved it. It didn't rain all the time and the sun was always out. Mom started teaching at the local elementary school, and thats where she met Phil and his son Dylan. Phil was a minor league Baseball player and Dylan was 3 years younger then myself. We all got along great when mom and I moved out of our too small apartment into Phil's house. Mom and Phil got married a year later, and Dylan and me acted just like siblings as soon as we moved in. We fought all the time, but it was always fun, never anything too meaningful. Life just couldn't get better at home and school was great.

I went to Harrison Elementry school where my mom taught, I met my best friend Kate and Tanya Denali, They were twins and we instantly were attached at the hip with each other. We went to Jefferson Middle School together always made sure to be placed in the same classes. We did everything together, If one of us got into trouble we all did. We had sleepovers every weekend. Just normal girls growing up together and experiencing life together. The only time we didn't see each other was when I was in Forks with Charlie and Emmett during summer break. It was the only time of year that I saw them and thank god it didn't last too long. I missed Dad and Emmett but I hated the rain and I hated being away from Mom, Tanya and Kate.

We were pretty popular but never the center of the school. When we went to Arcadia High. I was a sophomore when my whole world came tumbling down on me, so let me start at the beginning of that year. High school was everything I ever dreamed of. I had 6 classes with my best friends, I was dating James Owens, the varsity Quarterback. We quickly became the center of the social circle with James. We ruled the school together, and the fact that Three of us were only sophomores just made it that much sweeter.

My home life was great, Phil had some money from his family so anything Dylan and I wanted, all we had to do was ask and it was ours. We even had a cleaning lady who would clean the house once a week for us. Since mom and Phil traveled to all of Phil's games, the house was our's for the taking. I was constantly throwing parties, and paying Dylan and the Cleaning Lady, Lauren extra for their silence. I was the epitome of spoiled, the only thing I ever missed was my older brother Emmett. He always took care of me when we still lived in Forks, but things changed when mom and dad divorced. I was so happy to be in a huge high school that I was the center of. I was a legacy in the making. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Teenagers and their lies

Like I said, I skated through school without much work but mainly because of my English teacher Mr. Chalmers, or Mr. C for short. He started teaching at Arcadia the first week of my sophomore year. He was part of the reason school wasn't hell. He was pretty cool to start with, he never gave much homework and all of the books we read in class were simple and tests were a breeze. Everyone loved him, including Tanya, Kate and myself, we were his teachers pets, but he always chose me over them. He would send them on errands, and they were always grading his papers for him, or organizing his classroom while I was allowed to sit at his desk and surf the web all day, he would even give me notes to miss other classes if I didn't want to go, but he never offered that to Tanya and Kate. He would ask me questions about school and how my classes were. He was like a third father figure to me. He was always willing to help if I needed something. He would help me with my other classes, and even excuse me from homework or projects if I didn't want to do them.

Personal space was never an issue for me. I wasn't one of those teenagers who wanted a bubble three feet wide around them to keep others out. I liked the physical attention, I loved hugs and, it never bothered me when a teacher would give me high fives of place their hands on my shoulders. It was a parental thing you know, mom always hugs and always drapes her arm over my shoulder. Kate, Tanya and myself were always holding hands or hugging so nothing physical would ever bother me. So when Mr. C. started touching my back or would place hands on my shoulders to look at my homework over my head it was no big deal. He would enjoy giving me back and neck massages when I was stressed out, because I always thought of him as my third father I didn't mind. I could tell him anything, he would never judge me, he would even give me advise about what to do when a problem arose. I looked up to him and wanted to be like him.

It was March that year when Mr. C. started asking me some personal questions, It didn't bother me at first, I just figured he was just interested and thought of me like a daughter. You know how older teachers act like that sometimes, intrigued with the younger generation an all. The questions at first were things like, how's your home life?, do you like your step dad?, does Phil treat you well?, what movies have you seen? Ect. As the year progressed the questions got more personal. Who are you dating?, Does he treat you like a lady? Does he respect you? Has he kissed you yet? Do you have a crush on any other boys? Then one day the questions scared me, I only answered them because I didn't want to loose my free ticket to an easy year. The questions went from concerned dad type to covetous or even obsessed, I got the feeling he was jealous, he asked about the first time I had sex, and if I liked it, if I would want to try with an older man or was I even interested in a man with more experience. What do I wear to sleep in? The questions got worse and worse. I left his class room that day worried that I had done something to lead him into these questions. I knew it wasn't right for him to ask me these types of questions.

Like any normal girl, I told Tanya and Kate about the questions he asked and told them how intense Mr. C, was to hear the answers. I told them I wanted to talk to my parents about it, they agreed full heartedly. So two days after the question session in English, I went to my mom and Phil. They freaked out of course and told the principle Mrs. Victoria about the odd, and very inappropriate questions I was asked. At first she didn't believe me because everyone knew that I was Mr.C's teachers pet. Finally Mrs. V said she wanted to conduct an in house mediation between my family and Mr. C.. The next day I was called out of my Gym class and into Mrs. V's office, where my parents were staring daggers at Mr. C. I was asked to sit down so we could get everything out in the open. They asked about my classes with Mr. C., they asked about my grades, and such.

After 2 grueling and embarrassing hours later, I was asked to wait out side of the office for them to discuss a solution to this whole "misunderstanding". I was informed a little while later that the school would put Mr. C on a short leave of absence pending an investigation with some other female students. While I was informed of this Mr.C. whispered in passing that he would see me soon. I was immediately worried about everything. I was sent back to class and my parents went back home. That is when the entire female population of the school turned on me save Tanya and Kate. They were the only ones to stand up for me, when the others were talking shit about me, things like how could she get rid of the best teacher in school, or his tests were so easy and She didn't even have to work in his class. I was then kicked to the side where no one would even acknowledge that I was alive anymore. James was also pushed to the side and everyone came down hard on him to dating the girl who just wanted attention, the girl who lied.

A week after the meeting, the investigation ended and the school board found that I had misunderstood Mr. C's intentions and twisted it into inappropriate actions on his side. They permitted Mr. C. to return to the school and his teaching. The school wouldn't allow me to switch from his class because he was just a concerned teacher who didn't mean any harm. I was scared, and had every right to be. Mr. C started picking on me and singling me out in every class I had with him, which happened to be three classes in a row, Government, English and Economics. When he came back to school he gave me a special seat in the front of the class behind him and I was not allowed to participate in anything. I was allowed to sit and doodle on my papers, silently. If I made any noise or drew any attention to myself, Mr.C. would assign a huge paper for everyone in class but myself, in turn making ever one hate me more. I never had to do homework, and if I did, he would just give me a zero on it. My grades in his class started falling and soon I was failing 3 of my 6 classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Extra Credit

Mr. C. called me to stay after class to speak with him in private, I stayed because I was scared. I went to his desk after class and he asked me to sit down on his desk, he pulled his chair out and sat in front of me looking up at me. I was able to get a quick glance at his grade book and saw that he had marked zeros through the end of the year for me, even on assignments he had yet to give out." I know class has been difficult for you recently Bella, do you know why?" Mr. C asked. I stated that it was because I had evidently misconstrued his concern and blew it out of proportion. He then stood up, towering over me at his lanky 6 foot 2 inches to my simple, and short 5 foot 6 inches. He reached down and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He growled out that I had to break up with my boyfriend James, because he is only interested in me for sex, and would never want me for anything more. Mr. C. then tried to convince me he, himself was the only man who could love and protect me. He stated that If I didn't break up with James, that he would make sure we both failed his class.

I was crying by this point and terrified, I didn't understand what was happening. He was so angry and I had never seen his face look so fierce. As I looked into his eyes all I could see was his obsession, his eyes were black with fury and his grip tightened on my face and his other hand curled into a fist at his side. I realized he was shaking. He repeated his demand, "James is a horny little boy who would hurt you, he only wants you for sex. He will leave you as soon as he gets into your pants. Bella, you're mine, I know you don't feel that way now but in time you will learn to respect me and maybe even love me, but for now you will do as I say". He let go of me and I stood up and tried to leave.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I took one step and he grabbed my wrist and started squeezing it, "Bella please don't make this hard, cause its only going to get worse for everyone around you". I nodded my head keeping my eyes on my feet, he let go and I ran from the room. I called Tanya and Kate to let them know I wasn't going to hang out with them I didn't feel good, and would be going home to get some sleep. I then texted James to let him know that I didn't want to go out with him, that I was sick and would see him at school tomorrow.

When I got home I took my shoes off at the front door and walked up the stairs dropping my backpack on the bottom step. I went straight into my bathroom and washed my face. I had mascara running down my face, and I couldn't stop the silent tears from running. Once I calmed down enough I crawled into my bed and curled up into a ball. Knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. I just shook, I hadn't realized how shaky I was, I took several deep breaths and laid down and wanted to forget today and just move on. As I was drifting off to sleep, the sound of Now 35 coming out of Dylan's bedroom.

I pulled myself out of the bed and stomped across the hall to pound on his door, it was locked as always. "Dylan! Turn down the music. DYLAN! I AM TRING TO SLEEP TURN IT DOWN!" His door opened and he smiled at me, I repeated my request letting slip that I had a pretty rough day. He stuck his tongue out at me and slammed his door in my face. Thank god he turned down the music. This was a constant fight with us. I hated the upbeat preppy music. It wasn't my style, and I hated Justin Bieber.

I went back to my room and my cell was going off. It was playing James' ring tone. I went over and read the text and it seemed that my horrible day would only get worse. James text read that he was breaking up with me. He said that he was tired of my drama and didn't want to deal with it anymore. It was taking over his life, everyone was talking about it and it was too much of a hassle to try to fight with everyone over me. He said that it would also be better if we didn't hang out together anymore.

All of April was hell, I tried talking to James about the break up but when he would see me in the hall we would turn and walk away. He blocked my calls and wouldn't return my texts. I didn't have anyone but my mom, Tanya and Kate. Even Phil turned on me saying I must have real daddy issues if I think a teacher would say the things he did. My classes with Mr. C. got worse and he just got more intense. I wouldn't stay after class when he demanded it of me, he started following me around campus when he didn't have classes to teach. One day at the end of April I found a note in my locker, it was from Mr. C. he stated that If I wanted to pass his class, he would need me to come by after school and do some makeup work. I asked Kate and Tanya what to do and they agreed that they would wait outside the classroom for me after school in case anything happened.

When I walked into the classroom all of the lights were off, assuming that he wasn't there I went and sat at his desk, to wait for him. I booted up his computer so I could at least check my email while I waited. When I turned on his monitor I was terrified, The background was a photo shopped picture of me with Mr. C's, arms around me, holding me. I heard the door open and I quickly turned off the monitor and looked up to see Mr. C walk in. He had this shit eating grin on his face while he sauntered over to me. I stood up and backed up against a wall realizing that this was not a good situation, as he stalked closer. I felt like prey to his predator. I could tell he enjoyed the look of fear on my face. He leaned over me and place a hand on each side of my head and leaned in to smell my hair. He commented about how good I always smell and he would never forget it. His breath on my face made me want to vomit, he said that he would never let me out of his sight because he couldn't trust the rest of the male species to leave me alone. He stated that he knew I didn't feel the same but I would. I would eventually come to him and admit that he was the only man I would ever love. I started shaking and tried to move away from him and the wall but he just leaned into me placing more weight on my chest as he leaned closer. He moved in to kiss me when I let out a blood curdling scream, resulting in the afternoon Janitor Felix to run in, catching Mr. C, leaning on me with my head in between his hands and shaking with my eyes closed in fear.

Once Felix was able to get Mr. C. away from me I ran straight to the office where I told the whole story to Mrs. V., and now that I had an adult witness to the whole episode Mr. C. was fired and escorted from the school. His teaching Certificate was revoked a few weeks later. I had my mom take me to get a restraining order on Mr. C., I figured this wouldn't end with him being fired. I figured since there was only a month left of school, I would work hard to catch up on my grades and move on. Phil and Dylan apologized to me about not believing me, and my life returned almost to normal. Every day when I would come home from school I would find a letter in the mail box addressed to me from Mr. C, they were all about how he loved me and I needed him. That I was unsafe without him. At the bottom of every letter was a simple promise scrawled at the bottom, " You will be mine". I would always take it to my mom who would add it to the file that we would hand over to the police at the end of the month.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please review what is completed so far. I don't know if anyone is enjoying my story if you don't review. If anyone wants to help edit or proof read let me know.

Thanks for reading me. This is a little shorter then the other two.

Chapter 4- Life faded away, world crumbed beneath my feet

The last Friday before school ended, Kate and Tanya took me to a movie, their mom Jane drove us. We went to see the new Johnny Depp movie Sweeney Todd. When the movie ended Kate called her mom to come get us to give us a ride home. Even though we all lived less then a 20 minute walk from home, our parents decided that it would be safer for me to always have a ride where ever we went. Jane showed up soon after and drove me home. I got out of her Ford Focus and ran up the walk yelling good byes and I'll call you later. I unlocked the door with my key and walked in. I went to hang up my jacket and when I walked past the living room I could hear a Dodgers Game on the Television. I knew Phil loved the Dodgers and would never miss a game, so I left him alone to go upstairs. When I got upstairs, I could hear Dylan's music pounding out of his stereo speakers. I stomped into his room for the millionth time, like always to yell at him to turn it down. He was lying face down on his bed and I pushed his shoulder, he didn't move. So I bent down to get at his ear level and asked him to turn it down, I moved his arm when he didn't answer and that's when I saw the blood.

I heard a door slam and running when I dropped to the floor and crawled under his bed trying desperately not to make a sound. I was looking at the door when it swung open and my mothers feet came running in and the door was slammed and locked. She backed up to the desk and started screaming when she saw Dylan. She walked to the bed and turned him over and started sobbing over his body, then the door was kicked open. She didn't even move from holding Dylan when I heard his voice. It was Mr. C, he was in my house, he had stabbed my brother and now he was screaming at my mother. I realized then that Phil must be dead too if he didn't come help. He turned and ripped the stereo off the shelf and threw it against the wall. It took everything I had to stay under the bed. Mr. C. growled out " Where is she?" My mother was still sobbing and holding Dylan I assumed because the bed was moving as if rocking him to sleep. Then a yell " WHERE IS SHE? YOUR HER MOTHER YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS".

Then I heard a small scuffle and my mother was thrown onto the floor, he was kneeling on her back, her face was turned towards me, she saw me without really seeing me. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming and she shook her head silently telling me not to make a sound with her eyes, pleading me. I kept staring at her and a tear fell from her eye " she is at a sleep over with some friends and won't be home till Sunday" she cried out from the pain in her back. That's when I saw the knife. He ran the bloody knife over her cheek cutting it slightly and then across her neck. " You were never a good mother to her, if you were you would have known not to fight me in the first place, you should have just given her to me. I am the only one who can really love her and protect her from the rest of this filthy world". I was silently sobbing keeping eye contact with my mother.

But nothing could have prepared me to watch as he stabbed her. I watched silently as the life in her eyes faded. I could hear police sirens coming closer and I saw him get off my mother and walk out of the room. I could hear his boots stomping as he ran down the stairs and out the front door without closing it. I crawled out from under the bed and ran out of the room, past my dead step father and out into the front yard, I could see the red and blue flashing lights approaching and I ran out into the street to stop them.

The next few hours went by in a blur. I successfully waved three police cars into my yard where they asked If I was hurt. How dare they ask me, I am not dead, my mother, step father and poor sweet young beautiful Dylan were the hurt ones. They were dead, they were dead because of me. It was all my fault, they could still be alive if not for me. I was the selfish one, I was the one who caused this. I was so dead from the inside, my emotions couldn't handle anything else. The police had to drag me from my home to bring the bodies out. I was taken to the police station where they questioned me over and over about what had happened. Who did this, they asked. How could they not know. I could only bring myself to say one name and it wasn't even a whole name. Mr. C. . Detective Black ended up calling Kate and Tanya's mom Jane to figure out who Mr. C. was. She rushed to the police station and grabbed me up in a hug along with my best friends. They informed Detective Black about the problems with Mr. C, they informed him about what the school did and that I had a restraining order against him.

Detective Black was very fast in catching Mr. C, they went to his house and found him in his basement surrounded by photos of me, and covered in my families blood. Evidently Mr. C, had been obsessed with me for the last two years, he had been following me around and taking pictures of me from far away. In every picture where someone else was accidentally captured he had either cut them out of the picture or scratched out the eyes, as if blinding anyone from seeing me. I was forced to sit behind the one way mirror to identify him as the man who tore my life from me. He kept looking at the mirror as if he knew I was there, He stated that he was the only man who would love and protect me and that he would find me and take me and hide me from the filth. I belonged to him and he would come find me and take me away. I broke down again after nodding that it was him.

He was taken to court and he plead temporary insanity, the jury found him guilty and they incarcerated him in Arizona State Prison Complex- Douglas, for 3 consecutive life sentences. It is 248 miles Southeast of Phoenix. They take anyone from level one to level 5 high security and mentally insane prisoners. The next 6 months of my Junior Year in Arcadia High school was all hell. No one wanted to be around the crazy girl with no family. Trying as hard as they could Kate and Tanya couldn't pull me from my own personal hell. I was trapped inside my head living that night over and over again. Seeing my step father lying on the floor eyes wide open in shock, picturing Dylan, only 12, dead on his bed stabbed to death, and the worst was seeing my mothers eyes. When ever I closed my eyes I would see hers, locked on mine pleading me to stay quiet. Seeing the life drain out of her. I kept blaming myself for everything and God knows it was truly my fault. Jane kept trying to get me to see a counselor and when I finally went they suggested that I live with my family. I laughed how could she forget that my family was dead. My counselor reminded me that my father and older brother would love to have me move in with them in Forks, to start over to get my life back.

I fought with Jane and the court appointed counselor over the move for weeks on end. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to start over, because it would always be the same. I would always remember that I was to blame for three lives lost to an obsessed teacher. I was happy about two things when I was court ordered to go to live with my Father in Forks Washington. First being that I would no longer have to put up with a High School where everyone knew my secrets and I would be seeing my favorite brother Emmett again. All of my things were packed for me, all of my mother and Phil's things were put into storage and the house was sold and the money from it was put into a trust fund for me when I turned 25. I was told that Phil had saved for years and his parents had money too so it was all mine now. None of that happy news made me happy, all it did was remind me about the lives that I cost. It reminded me that I was at fault for 3 deaths. That Is why I am getting off of a plane in Port Angeles Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Bella is coming home

Emmett's POV

I checked the arriving flights board for about the hundredth time. I couldn't wait to see my little sister, it had been almost 5 years since I have seen her. Of course dad and I had heard about what happened to mom. God knows we both fell apart over it and begged to come down sooner and bring Bella home. Jane, the court appointed guardian wouldn't allow it, she told me and my father repeatedly that it would only make things worse, that she was working on getting Bella to come home once and for all. When my dad found out she would be home soon, he decided to move us out of our man cave ( Rosalie's nickname for our home) and into a somewhat bigger house, that way Bella would have her own space.

I looked up when the intercom came on and a nasally voice announced the flight from Phoenix Arizona had landed and the passengers would be unloading shortly. I got excited and nervous at the same time. Alice, Rosalie's younger, spastic sister talked me into making a poster for Bella, to welcome her home. It was Purple with huge black blocked letters that just screamed Bella. We already moved her stuff into her new room at our new house. Alice helped us paint and decorate it with Bella's stuff that arrived a week ago. Since most of Bella's stuff was either purple or black the sign had to match.

I held the sign a little higher, even though I was taller then anyone else there, that's when I saw her mane of chocolate brown wavy hair bounce through the tunnel leading from the plane. I called her name, when she looked up and saw the sign I could see her grimace, not sure why, I dropped the sign behind my back with a huge ear to ear grin. She walked over to me and asked that I not make a big scene. I pulled her into a big bear hug and lifted her off the ground 5 or 6 inches, what can I say, I missed my sister. I smiled at her, she had a blush forming on her cheeks. It was a blessing to see that I didn't loose my sister in the end. It was such a Bella thing to do.

I grabbed her carry-on out of her hand and draped my other arm with the sign in my hand over her shoulder and walked out to the parking garage. She didn't say much but what would I have expected her to say? I helped her climb into my huge Jeep and closed the door behind her, I put her carry-on bag into the back seat along with the sign and jumped in. Once I got my Jeep started we headed for the highway, I finally turn to look at her. She had grown up so much, I couldn't believe how much older she looked. There is no way I would let her out of my sight at school next week. The guys would go crazy over her, like the shiny new toy in kindergarten. I noticed little things like her wearing her hair down for once, last time I saw her she always wore her hair in a pony tail, she also wore no makeup and she was pale, crazy since she came from one of the sunniest states in the US.

"Bella I really missed you and I am glad your here" I had to say something or I would have gone crazy from the silence. I needed to know what she was thinking. " I missed you too Em, I am glad I'm here too, it's nice to see a familiar face. How's dad doing, do you still live in the old house?" Bella asked. We went back and fourth during the whole ride talking about nothing important. I informed her about the new house, and seeing her frown I wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore. I knew we also moved because of the memories. Bella had a hard time but then again who wouldn't. We didn't want to overdo the memories. The last thing dad and I wanted was for Bella to be unhappy or uncomfortable. I mentioned that I had a girlfriend and explained about the poster with her name on it. I figured I would also spill about the small welcome home get together Alice forced on us. Bella didn't seem to upset about 5 people but then again I hadn't seen my baby sister in 5 years. I don't know who she is anymore.

When we finally pulled up in front of the new house Bella gasped, and placed her petite hand over her mouth in amazement. Rosalie and her mom, Esme helped dad and I pick the house. Evidently they did a great job. I helped Bella out of my Jeep and lead her into the house. She didn't miss the huge banner hanging over the front door, reading again in purple and black, Welcome Home Bella!. When she rounded the corner into the living room, Dad (Charlie), Rosalie, Alice, Jasper (Alice's boy friend and my football friend), and Edward (my best friend), were standing waiting for her. Dad walked over first and wrapped Bella in a hug while I put her bag on the stairs. Dad told her how good she looked and how glad he was to see her. He also mentioned that he wished it were under better circumstances, and I saw one single tear slide down his cheek. Dad really did love mom and didn't want her to leave, but he could see how unhappy she was cooped up in a small town.

About an hour later I could see Bella was starting to struggle with everyone around and the non-stop chatter from Alice. Alice had surprised Bella with a hug explaining that she and Bella would be best friends. Alice noticed Bella struggling too and asked if she wanted to see her bedroom. Bella nodded her head and followed Alice out of the room. As soon as I heard the footsteps going up the stairs I wrapped Rosalie in a hug. "She has been through so much, I don't know how she is surviving, they told us she was on a lot of anxiety medication as well as depression med's". I whispered into her hair. Without Rosalie I don't know how I would have survived. She was my savior and guardian angel all wrapped up into a beautiful woman. " Em, I promise to hold Alice in a little bit so she doesn't over do it, I am here for you too if you need anything just call or text me, I'm gonna take Alice and Jasper home, call me". Rosalie headed upstairs after nodding to Jasper to get his stuff together.

I looked over at Edward as Rosalie headed out of the room. He had this look on his face that I had never seen before. He looked like a love sick puppy but an angry one. I could see his fists clenched and his jaw was tensed as well. " Hey snap out of it Edward, what's up?" I asked my best friend. He just shook his head and stated that this should have never happened to her. "She has so much strength but doesn't see it, no one should have to live through the horror she did. How could that monster do that and get away with it?" Edward growled out. " Hey man, chill out, I agree with you but he didn't get away with it, he just didn't get the death sentence. I don't know what's gotten into you but we can't let her know that we are still this worked up over everything, She needs to be able to move on ya know?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. He turned and walked out of the house without so much as a goodbye. Soon after Edward's departure Rosalie, and Alice came downstairs. "She wanted to be left alone and is hoping for some sleep, please don't bother her tonight ok?" Rose pleaded with me. I gave her a quick kiss and promised to text her later and said goodbye to Alice and Jasper as they walked out hand in hand.

Dad had retreated to his TV room when Bella headed up stairs, I found him snoozing in his recliner and decided to leave him be. I walked up the stairs after turning everything off and locking the door, as I passed Bella's room I couldn't help but peak in and whisper a goodnight to her. She didn't answer so I took it that she was asleep. I continued to my room at the end of the hall across from dad's room, I feel into bed and texted Rosalie goodnight, and was asleep faster then ever. I don't handle emotional stress very well.


End file.
